twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane
Jane is a vampire and a high-ranking member of the Volturi guard in the Twilight Saga. She is the twin sister of Alec, and together they are the Volturi's most powerful offensive weapons. Jane has the ability to inflict a mental illusion of burning pain. Biography 'Early life' Jane was born in England around 800 A.D, daughter of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. She was born a few minutes before her fraternal twin brother, Alec. Both Jane and Alec had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state. Aro was made aware of Jane and her brother through the thoughts of a visiting nomad. Aro had shown interest in Jane and her twin brother since they were toddlers, but decided to wait until they were old enough to turn them (the Volturi had already instated its rules about immortal children) so left them in the care of their parents. Their talents had not taken a focused shape at that point, but bad things happened to people who were unkind to the twins or their family, and good luck followed those who were friendly to them. Eventually, the superstitious locals found the twins too frightening to endure. They were accused as witches and condemned to be burned at the stake. Aro was apprised of the situation by a nomad who knew of Aro's interest in the twins. Aro hurried to the village, arriving just in time to interrupt the execution. Transformed at the age of about 15, they are the smallest and youngest in appearance, as well as the most prized members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said that they are the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive abilities. Due to the pain Jane experienced during her burning at the stake and the anger she felt towards the villagers, after her transformation from human to vampire she gained the supernatural talent of inflicting the mental illusion of pain on others (the illusion of burning). Jane has since become one of the most prized members of the Volturi Guard. 'New Moon' Main article: New Moon Jane makes her first appearance in New Moon, when Aro sends her and two other guards, Demetri and Felix, to bring Edward to their castle. Upon Jane's arrival, Bella realizes immediately that she is very dangerous despite her size (small at 4' 8"), as Edward does exactly what she says without hesitation. Bella also notices her child-like beauty. After Jane returns with Edward, Alice, and Bella, Alec takes great delight in Jane bringing back more people than she set out for. When Aro realizes he cannot read Bella's mind, he asks Jane to try her talent on Bella. Edward immediately stands between Bella and Jane and takes Jane's torture. Once Jane finishes with Edward, she tries to inflict her pain on Bella, but it fails as well, which infuriates her. She instantly takes a deep profound hatred for Bella, and is very displeased, angered, and offended when Aro compares her gift to Bella's ability to block mental powers. 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner' Main article: The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner The Eclipse novella, The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, reveals that Jane and her companions have been aware of the newborn army for a while, and decide to visit Victoria and Riley in a small cottage. Though they try to hide, Jane knows that they're there and warns them to stop hiding, because they will find them eventually. She gives Victoria a five day limit to "serve" her army's purpose, knowing that Victoria holds some grudge against the Olympic Coven, and then decide what to do with her and her army after they served their purpose. Unbeknownst to all of them, their conversation is eavesdropped on by two vampires, Bree and Diego. 'Eclipse' Main article: Eclipse In Eclipse, Jane is seen observing the newborn army from a high pointed bridge, accompanied by Felix, Demetri and her brother Alec. She uses her power to torture Felix when he suggests they consult Aro over this situation. She eventually travels to Forks with Demetri, Felix, Alec, and two other guards to deal with the Seattle newborn army that Victoria had created. She is rather shocked to find that the Cullens have dealt with the situation on their own, without one of them being injured or killed, but keeps her emotions hidden. Upon their arrival, Jane notices that there is one newborn left, Bree Tanner. Jane asks for her name, and when she doesn't reply, Jane inflicts her torture. Bree contorts on the ground in absolute agony. When Jane stops, Bree starts talking, and Jane decides to inflict her torture onto her another time, due to her taking time to answer questions. Jane takes delight in knowing that Bella is still human, as Caius will probably be interested in sending a hunting troop after her, but Alice informs her that the date has been set, much to Jane's dismay. She orders Felix to finish her, but Jasper had a short coversation with her alone. Jane was surprised of what Jasper said, and agreed to let Bree live. However, she warns Jasper that if Bree fails to comply to the law, then she including all the members of the family and Bella will be be executed. 'Breaking Dawn' Main article: Breaking Dawn During Breaking Dawn, Jane, accompanied by the entire Volturi guard, make their way back to Forks, this time to destroy an immortal child. She is really annoyed to find that Aro has given Bella a wedding gift, a sparkling pendant. Jane quickly stares at Bree who spared her before and hopes to see her dead along with the Cullens. Later, it is discovered that Renesmee Cullen is in fact a vampire-human hybrid. As this confrontation takes place, Jane tries to inflict pain on her enemies to incapacitate them, but since Bella is shielding them, her power is rendered useless. Jane is infuriated by this and tries to target Bella. When that fails as well, she tries to spring but Alec stops her with a restraining hand. When Alec's power proves equally unsuccessful, she tries to attack again until Aro stops her. Kate chooses Jane as her target when they believe a battle is about to commence, saying that "she needs a taste of her own medicine". However, Alice and Jasper return in time to prevent the fight from starting, with prominent witnesses to resolve the situation. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Jane departs with the rest of the Volturi guard, with extended hatred toward Bella and her power. 'Morning Moon' Appearing in Morning Moon, Jane and her brother were present with Aro, Caius, and Marcus when Jayden Noel was brought before the Volturi. She used her illusion of pain until Aro commands her to stop. She was very surprised that Aro wanted the young werewolf to live and use her in leading a pack to defeat the Cullen family and kidnap Renesmee. Jane, Alec, and Caius told Aro that was foolish, but he explained that Jayden survives her attempt she will die at the hands of a powerful vampire assassin. 'Rising Dawn' In Rising Dawn, Jane was one of the vampires that stood by the Volturi in their war against the British Coven, the Cullen family, and other covens. During the fight, Jane stood in the back using her gift on a several vampires (Anastasia, Bruno, Dermot, Tabitha) to help her allies gain the edge. While confronting and torturing Seth Clearwater, Allison jumped in front and gave her a huge kick which allowed Seth to kill Becky. Jane stood up and used her gift, but she soon found out that Allison was immune to any any sort of mental gift but could also shut them down for a limited amount of time. Before she was about to deal with her, she picked a good fight with Naomi. Jane used her gift on her, and was about to execute her since Felix was no longer with her. She smiled as Naomi was screaming in pain until Allison jumps in and saves her. Once Jane's power was now neutralized, Allison and Wimark attacked and overpowered her. Allison grabbed Jane from the top of her waist, while Wimark had her from the waist down. Brutally tugged at her back and forth, they ripped her in half. Despite all of Jane's cries for Alec (who had been killed by Emmett Cullen) and Aro (who was fighting Gabriel), Allison finished her off by decapitating Jane's head. Return of Jane In the End of Vampire Rebellion, Skylark Coven co-leader Ricky has decided to to Bring back Jane and his Brother Alec, because he thougth both had inflence of Chelsea Gift. he order Scott to bring them back with his Gift that Change Present. Physical appearance Jane is described to be tiny with lank, pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match it. Her figure is rather slim. Her face is angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance, and lovely when it is animated. Bella describes her as having an exceptional face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Her eyes are wide and her lips full, while her voice is described as childlike. As with the rest of the Volturi, her eyes are dark red in color and they become darker when thirsty. Her childlike voice is high and thin. Jane and her brother Alec, serve as two of the highest ranked Guard members and so they wear the darkest cloaks amongst the Guard.In the Twilight films, she is portrayed as having long, blond hair that is tied in a bun. Personality Jane has a very dark and sadistic personality, and she takes great pleasure in using her gift to torture others. She is easily angered when her gift is made useless, which is where her deep hatred of Bella first began. She shows strong jealousy toward Alice, as Aro is even more impressed by Alice's gift than her own. She worships Aro and is happy to be in his presence, though that adoration is mostly based on Chelsea's power. Jane enjoys her gift, and the respect and fear that it brings her, and she never wastes an opportunity to use it on someone. But, despite her personality she seems to have a very strong as well as loving relationship with her twin brother Alec and besides Aro, Alec seems to be the person she is closest to. It also seems that Jane has a jealous side, as she dislikes it when Aro gave Bella an extravagant gift (a diamond necklace). Illusion of pain Main article: Illusion of pain Jane possesses a formidable gift, which has been shown to frighten even the strongest of vampires; for this reason she is feared and shown the utmost respect among both the Volturi guard and the rest of the vampire world. Her gift is to create an illusion of burning pain: it deceives the mind of her target into believing that the body is truly being burned alive, and thus the tormenting pain is experienced throughout the whole body. A person on whom she uses her gift immediately feels excruciating pain of fire, collapses on the floor, and writhes in pain. It is also said that Jane can control the level of pain she delivers to her victims. Due to the strength of her gift, she is able to incapacitate any vampire into a helpless target. In contrast to her brother's gift which takes some time to take effect, Jane's works very quickly. However, though her brother's gift is capable of working on multiple targets at once, Jane's can only work on one object of her focus. Since finding Jane and Alec, the Volturi had never fought a fight where they were at a disadvantage. The only exception came during the confrontation between the Volturi and the Cullens and their witnesses. Jane, with her "burning" gift, and her brother Alec's with his "numbing" gift, are the cornerstones of the Volturi's offense. Together, they are one of the main reasons why the Volturi are referred to as invincible. Despite how powerful her gift is and the reputation it has given her and the Volturi, it is thwarted by one individual, Bella Swan. This is shown in New Moon, during their first meeting. This immunity instantly draws Jane's anger and later hatred towards Bella. During Breaking Dawn when the two remaining Romanian vampires, Vladimir and Stefan, are discussing the Volturi's offensive powers, they mention that, despite Kate's powerful gift, it is no match for Jane's. Relationships Main article: ''Relationships'' 'Solomon Du Pompadour' 'Alec' Alec is Jane's younger twin brother. They both joined the Volturi when they were very young, and already manifested very special talents. In Breaking Dawn and New Moon, it is said that the two have a very close relationship. Her brother has been shown on occasion to tease her, seen when he comments that she brought back two and a "half" vampires instead of one as she was supposed to. When she is angry or throwing one of her anger tantrums, Alec is the one who calms her down so she doesn't kill anyone. 'Damien' Damien is Jane's nephew, the Half-human/Half-vampire son of Alec. Jamie Kelly Jamie kelly is the daughter of Aro and janes best friend. Jaime was there when she and her twin Alec was turned and train them to use there powers. Jane was upset when Jamie left but did received letter from her. Category:Females Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Volturi Category:Volturi guard